


Шкатулка с фениксом

by Mister_Key



Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Тема спецквеста:"Как стать феей?".
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Спецквест Антагонистов





	Шкатулка с фениксом

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: ["Как стать феей?"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1377-ru).

Стрела, что должна была убить Мулан, пробивает ведьме грудь, и это как дышать чёрным пеплом, как снова скитаться по пустыне и как терпеть оскорбления — всё разом, только ещё хуже. Словно кто-то взял большую кисть и в три точных движения выписал «безнадёжность» у неё на груди.

Ведьме — она давно уже зовёт себя так даже в мыслях, отбросив бесполезные имена, — даже не обидно. Разве с самого начала не было понятно, что тем и кончится для неё: усталой, наделавшей столько ошибок, безнадёжно влюбившейся в девчонку, что моложе её вдесятеро, а чище, глупей и ослепительней — в добрую тысячу раз?

Как живое, перед глазами становится прошлое: алый халат, полосами тонко разведённой туши на алом — пряди волос. От девчонки пахнет молодостью, а её ци так сильна, что кружится голова, тянет наклониться, смять губами раскрытый испуганный рот…

В следующую секунду её подхватывают не по-девичьи сильные руки, стрела сдвигается в груди, как чёрная кисть, и перед глазами вспыхивает «смерть», выведенная густой алой тушью. Как будто она сама не знает, что впереди! Только пустыня, чёрная и блестящая, как лаковая шкатулка без узора, с пустотой внутри: ни выхода, ни пристанища, и так навеки. Но сейчас, сейчас, пока боль ещё стучит в груди, а жизнь трепещет пёстрым пёрышком — сейчас нужно, обязательно нужно успеть!

— Мулан, — выдыхает она, и на губах становится солоно. — Мулан.

Какие чёрные у девчонки глаза — или это кажется от туши, что подступает, как ночь, и раз за разом складывается в одни и те же знаки? Судьба, одиночество, невозможность… ей, могучей ведьме-оборотню, было дано так много — а настоящее пришло только сейчас, запоздало и нелепо, и не удержишь, как не удержать в руках огня…

Жжёт всё сильнее: под грудью, где ещё качается оперение стрелы, и почему-то в глазах. Как долго она смотрела и не видела, жила и не жила, считала любовь глупой игрушкой для оболваненных послушных жён — и вот сама влетела в неё, как с размаху в стену, и теперь лежит в плаще изломанных пёстрых перьев, истекая кровью.

И не жалеет ни о чём.

Руки у Мулан такие жёсткие. Тёплые. Её ци дрожит, охватывает на мгновение почти осязаемой волной, и хочется закрыть глаза, позволить проводить себя, отпустить — пусть в лаковую бесконечную темень, пусть. Куда угодно, лишь бы сберегая память об этом драгоценном мгновении, когда запах Мулан касался ноздрей, руки поддерживали бережно и крепко, а сама она была близко, куда ближе, чем во время боя.

— Мы похожи, — торопливо шепчет Мулан, и ведьме хочется смеяться и рыдать. Ничего в них нет похожего. Мулан — солнце и зелёный росток, дотянувшийся до него, а она — безжалостный ночной хищник, решивший подлететь к светилу поближе и заплативший за это жизнью. Капли капают, звеня о чашу истекающего дня, словно кто-то роняет звонкие монеты, вот ещё одна, вот ещё…

— Я упрямая! — почти кричит Мулан. Почему же её голос такой тихий, словно она пытается докричаться через широкую Серебряную Реку, расплескавшуюся над безбрежной тьмой? — Ты тоже! Не смей, не!..

— Займи… достойное тебя… место, — толчками крови выплёскивается из неё, рисуя последний иероглиф. Такого не напишут на свитке с благими пожеланиями, а зря — только самого великолепного, самого драгоценного она, недавний смертельный враг, желает сейчас Мулан, и с этим последним желанием соскальзывает, плывёт, летит в бездонную черноту и не слышит — пока не слышит — пения небесной огненной птицы, что прилетает только тогда, когда в высокой башне небес воцаряется мир.

Мулан всё ещё держит её на руках, когда феникс заканчивает петь, и не замечает, как далеко над холмами вонзается в небо быстрая пёстрая точка. Делает круг, точно удивляясь миру внизу и желая его рассмотреть, и пропадает в густых облаках.

— Прощай, — говорит она и, неловко оглянувшись, целует выкрашенные алой тушью губы. Они солёные на вкус и совсем не шевелятся, даже тень дыхания не слетает с них: просто оболочка, сброшенное оперение. — Прощай, ведьма. Я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут… звали…

Резкий птичий крик доносится с неба, и Мулан встаёт, бережно опустив мёртвое тело. Ястреба так и не видно, солнце слепит глаза и расплывается в них множеством нечаянных радуг, но крик настойчиво гонит вперёд, вперёд, вперёд.

Ей ещё только предстоит по-настоящему встретиться с собой, взглянув в клинок и убедившись в том, что её ци так же крепка и чиста, как безупречная сталь, и это случится не сразу.

Зато ястреб с острыми когтями и по-человечески умными глазами прилетит к ней в тот же день и будет прилетать гораздо чаще чудесного феникса.

Мулан никогда не променяет его ни на кого другого.


End file.
